Beatrice Eaton
by Mortaldivergenttribute
Summary: Tris and Tobias switch roles! Tobias goes by six now and Tris is Marcus' daughter who went through many years of abuse. Can six figure out the mysterious unnamed initiate while trying to control his feelings for her? Or will it all crumble? Review please!
1. I) The Test

**AN:** **I ****own nothing**

**Tris' pov**

"This is for your own good." Marcus says

_Yes because beating me for the last 10 years is for my own good _I think as the belt comes down again

Only three more weeks and I'm able to choose a new faction. I plan on choosing dauntless.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

Today is my aptitude test, I'm nervous beyond belief.

"Beatrice Eaton" I cringe at the usage of my real name but I stand up and go into the test taking area. There is a dauntless lady standing, waiting for me I suppose.

"I'm Tori now sit" Tori says. When I do she hands me a glass of a liquid that I drink. I close my eyes and when I open them I see a knife and cheese. Out of reflex I grab the knife. I look at and wonder why I chose it all of the sudden I hear a growl behind and turn around to see a very mad looking dog it starts running towards me and I throw the knife at it. It sticks.

AN: I know that it isn't the full test I just didn't feel like writing it all.

I wake with a start. Tori is looking at me like I just kicked a puppy.

"That was... Perplexing." Tori says

"What was my results?" I ask

"Dauntless... and abnegation. Now you need to leave I'll put in abnegation-"

"No put dauntless I don't want to be associated with abnegation." I interupt

"Okay but you need to leave tell your family" I scoff "that the serum made you sick."

I take the long way home even though I will regret it later. I walk in the front door and Marcus is there waiting.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" he asks

"School sir" I reply with a shaking voice. Apparently that wasn't good enough because the next thing I know is I get knocked unconscious from the belt.

As of right now I'm walking to the choosing ceremony ready to choose. I know I can't choose abnegation, amity, candor, or erudite so I know what I'm choosing. The ceremony starts and before I hear a faint 'Beatrice Eaton' so I walk up to the bowls with Marcus staring at me telling me to put my hand over the abnegation stones but for once I am able to say no. I thrust my hand over the coals for dauntless and hear the satisfying sizzle. The dauntless erupt into cheers while abnegation are whispering among each other. For once in my life I actually feel free and like nothing can hold me back as I run among the sea of black.


	2. II) Tour and Tattoos

**AN: I do like criticism but no bombs though.**

The train whizzes past me and the others start to run so I start to run also. The platform is coming to an end so I take a leap of faith and land it with the help of a candor girl.

"Christina" the girl, Christina says.

"B-"I start to say but stop thinking I could start again so instead I just shake my head.

"I get it you want to start over again" Christina says

"Thank you I guess you can just call me stiff."

"Well stiff, it looks like they're jumping off." She says

It was true they were jumping off onto a building rooftop and they expect us to do it unless we want to become factionless. Suddenly Christina grabs my hand and starts to run. We jump as far as we can and luckily we make it.

"Listen up initiates!" a man with a face full of piercings says to us.

"My name is Eric and I am a leader and this here is the way into dauntless, either you jump or you become Factionless, your choice.

"So whose first?" Eric asks us

"Me" I say

"Really a stiff to jump first" he says

I ignore him and walk to the ledge. I get on it, look down, and bend my knees and just jump.

I land with a hiss because of my back hitting a net. Someone tilts the net and roll off of it but not before the person catches me.

"What's your name?" the man asks

"I don't care call me stiff if you want" I retort

He looks hesitant at first but ends up calling out "first jumper, Unnamed!"

The rest of dauntless, unaffected by my 'name' break out in cheers. Coming from the roof I hear a manly scream and the man who asked me for my name does the same for the initiate but he actually gets a name this time and it's Peter.

Once all the initiates are down the mysterious man goes to the front of the group.

"Dauntless born with Lauren, transfers with me." The groups split up so there is only nine left.

"My name is Six call me Six and only Six during initiation." Six says

"What were 1-5 taken when you were in initiation?" Chris (Christina) says

Six chuckles lightly as if he was expecting this. He slowly walks up to Chris, "What is your name?"

"Christina" she replies to him

"Well Christina the first lesson you'll learn from me is that I don't like candors otherwise I would have joined candor, got it?"

"Yes Six" Christina replies shakily.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted I am Six and welcome to Dauntless now I am going to show you the Pit; yes I know such an original name." he says as he is opening the doors to the Pit and he was right it is a giant pit with the Dauntless swarming like bees. Six carries on with the tour like it's a normal day, which I guess it is for him. He shows us the dormitories which we will be sleeping in for the remainder of initiation. He also tells us to get changed and meet him in the cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time~skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the cafeteria Chris and I end up next to Six. There is a meat in front of me that I don't know of.

"Its hamburger here put this on" he says handing me a red sauce "it's called ketchup." I do put it on and it makes the hamburger so much better. While Six and I had our conversation Christina was looking at me with wide eyes.

"You never had a hamburger before?!"

"No abnegation eats plain food it would be considered self-indulgent if they did." An initiate named Will answers for me.

After dinner we have three hours to anything we please so Christina, Will, a guy named Al and I decide to go and get tattoos. We walk into the parlor and Tori, the lady that registered my test is there. She greats us and when her eyes skim over me they widen a fraction but go back to normal before the others notice. I look over what I want and when I decide Tori takes me back to where the tools are.

"What would you like be-"

"Don't call me that I don't go by that I don't really have a name right now." She nods her head in understanding but once again asks me what I would like.

"The factions, I want them going down my back." I request

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" I say

"Okay take of your shirt then" this was what I was afraid of. I still do and before I turn I say to Tori "Don't you dare tell anyone about what is there." I turn around and she gasps.

"Oh my who did this?!" she asks while trying to not cry

"My 'father'" I say

"I see why you asked me to put Dauntless in instead of abnegation." After she says this I lay down and she finishes the tattoo in a comfortable silence. When she finishes I start to get up but she stops me and I feel something being spread on my back.

"There now your back is cleaned up and bandaged." She tells me

"Thank you"

I head back to the group and they are showing off their ink.

"Well what did you get Unnamed?"

"None of your business" I snap. I see a hint of sadness in his eyes but I don't want to show them my back. We walk back to the dormitories after we figured out Christina got a moth tattoo because she is afraid of them and will got the Dauntless insignia. Al ended up not getting anything because he couldn't find anything apparently but honestly I think he didn't want one. On our way back we joke around but we run into Six. Literally. I was talking to Chris and I hit what I thought was a door but it turned out to be Six.

"Oops I'm sorry"

"It's okay" he chuckles most likely because most likely I look like a tomato.

"I better be heading back to the dormitory, first day of training tomorrow!"

"Got that right" he says I start to walk away "Unnamed-"I turn back around "you'll do great don't underestimate yourself I believe in you"

"Thank you" I say as I continue to walk back. I get there and Chris and Will are wiggling their eyebrows at me while Al looks sad. I just roll my eyes at them and get into my makeshift bed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. III) Training starts and drunk Six

**Still own nothing :( **

_**Unnamed pov **_

I hear a loud clang of metal hitting metal accompanied by many groans. I open my eyes to Six standing there with a pipe in his hands glaring at us. I can only assume he is trying to tell us to get up and start to get dressed. Once I am dressed I look around and everyone is still in bed. I look to Six and he just shrugs saying they still have 10 minutes until they have to be in the cafeteria. This gets them all rushing to get up and out of their beds. I walk with Six and we get a table for everyone else. Christina and Will come in soon after. We eat in a comfortable silence becoming anxious for training.

"It's time for training initiates!" Six announces. Everyone is chatting the entire way to the training room. We get in and there are 10 guns and ten targets. Six goes up to one, grabs a gun and shows us the way of shooting a gun without being affected by the rebound. He then tells us to get our own gun. We scramble towards the table and to the targets. I don't know who shot the first bullet but soon my ears are filled with the sound of guns going off. I shoot, picturing Marcus in front of the target and get bull's-eye, right where I imagined the heart to be.

"How did fuck did the stiff get it on her first try?" peter screams. Even Six looks shocked along with the other initiates.

"Yeah Unnamed how did you manage that?" Christina she didn't ask it rudely just curiously.

"I just pictured someone I really hate in front of the target." I say

"Wow you really hate someone that much?" she says surprised

"You don't even know the beginning of it." I reply and the conversation ends. We end the morning with a comfortable silence.

"Lunch" Six suddenly says scaring me making me jump.

"Finally" I whisper to Chris. We get to the cafeteria and I immediately sit at an empty table. Some dauntless born sit at our table along with us but they introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Uriah" a boy with dark brown chocolate eyes and brown hair says

"This is Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and my slightly less fortunate in looks brother Zeke" he introduces making us chuckles while Zeke lets out an offended 'Hey!'

"I'm Christina, this is Will and Unnamed."

We each wave when our names are mentioned. Chris, Marlene, and Shauna all launch into a conversation about shopping. Uriah, Zeke, Six and Lynn are in a conversation while I'm just concentrating on eating. Next thing I know is everyone is yelling my name. I look up to see them staring at me

"What?"

"You were spaced out for like 20 minutes!" Chris says

"Oh"

"Well anyways we need to go shopping!" she squeals

"Over my goddamn dead body Christina or yours, I mean it could happen." I threat smiling like a maniac. I see everyone scoot away even Six.

"What?" I say, smiling innocently now "It can be arranged, honestly."

"Okay then" Six says slowly "- time to go back to training, knives now!" he sounds so excited to throw knives.

I do the same thing as I did this morning; I picture Marcus in front of the target. Every single knife I throw lands directly in the center of the target. The Dauntless born have come to watch me along with some of the leaders.

"Wow Unnamed I never knew you had so much skill." One of the leaders named Max said.

"Thank you." He nods.

"Well if any of you want to be even half as good as Unnamed here you better get practicing." Six tells the other initiates and them race back to their own targets.

The rest of training goes by quickly but Eric come in and sees Al failing.

"Are you stupid initiate? Go get the knife!"

"While they're throwing? No." Al says

"You scared?" Eric taunts

"Of getting hit? Yes"

"Everyone stop!" Eric suddenly yells

"Initiate stand in front of the target." Al does

"Good now help me out here Six" Six then grabs three knives off of the table and puts his arm up to throw the knives at Al

"STOP" I scream "anyone can stand in front of the target it just shows that you are bullying us and that's something only a coward would do."

"So you would have any trouble taking his place then?" Eric challenges while smirking. What he doesn't know is that Marcus would make me stand there while he would throw knives at me and if I flinched I would get a beating that contained knives on my stomach, burning metal on my arms and belt welts on my back, aka pure hell.

"Same rules apply; if you flinch Al takes your place and you become factionless."

The first knife zooms right past my elbow and I can feel the wind of it and I hear the familiar thud. I close my eyes as I relax.

"You done yet stiff?" Six asks

"No"

"Eyes open then" they are open in a flash. He throws the next knife and this one lands right above my head trimming my ponytail. He doesn't say anything after just throws the last knife and it knicks my ear, making my ear bleed. The pain goes away very quickly because of the pain I used to endure.

"Good job stiff points for bravery but not as much as you just lost for your mouth." Eric says. "Training is over for the day, head to lunch!" once they all leave it's just me and Six. "how's your ear?" he asks

"Its fine I'm used to the pain." He looks at me weirdly "From being in dauntless I mean" I quickly add on before he could make any assumptions. I practically run out of the training room trying to get to lunch.

"Hey guys" I quietly say to the others when I get to the table.

"There she is!" Chris says clapping me on the back when I sit down. The group continues their conversations after praising me for standing up to Eric. "Do you guys want to go get tattoos?" Will asks us and after some sort of agreement from all of us we head down to the parlor. Tori greets us and we look around Tori see what we want. Al goes the Will and finally Christina goes before me. When it's my turn Tori automatically takes me Tori the back.

"I want something surrounding the faction symbols on my back. **( AN: just Tori clear it up she only has the factions not the flames surrounding it so that's what she is getting right now.) **I take my shirt off and Tori gets started straight away. Thirty minutes later she's done and once again I feel my back getting cleaned and bandaged. We hug, I pay her, and we head back out Tori my friends. They thank her and we head back Tori the dormitories. As we are going thru the Pit I see a very drunk looking Six

"Hey Unnamed!" he yells, getting my attention I share a look with the other that just says 'what the fuck?' "You guys head back I'll be right there. As they do Six starts to walk or stumble towards me. "Hi" he says "Hello Six" I say back

"Do me a favor and call me Tobias when we're alone."

"Okay Tobias." Then he does the unexpected he rest his hand on the back of my neck. "I didn't know you had a tattoo, what is it?" "Maybe one day I'll show" "I can't wait then." He says smiling cheekily. Is he flirting with me?! I try to calm down but the fact that my INSTRUCTER is flirting with me. Then again he is drunk so that is most likely why. "Hey Tobias do me a favor and stay away from the chasm while you're drunk."

"Okay it's probably not the best idea anyway"

"Well I better get going" I say slowly walking away." Unnamed wait" Six says while grabbing my wrist, he gets close to my ear "you look good Unnamed" when he pulls away he kisses my cheek and I know I'm putting a tomato to shame. I walk away and halfway back I look back to see Six's friend looking at me with knowing smirks that say 'I know something you don't.' I get back to the dormitory and Christina asks me hundreds of questions about what Six wanted and I keep it very vague not answering them fully which gets Christina very mad and frustrated.

"Fine then be that way" she pouts which she thinks will break me into telling the truth but in all honesty it looks quite funny on her. We head to dinner, eat and come straight back to fall asleep because we are all very tired but what they don't know is that tonight I dream of Tobias and the fact that none of the initiates know his name except me and I like it that way but I know it won't be that way forever. One thing I do know is that it's time for me to share my name with Tobias even if I don't want to because I know that I'm falling head over heels for this man.

**AN: Hi lovely people I know it's been a while since I've updated but I was at my moms and the wi-fi there sucks and I couldn't update. I want to get at least 3 reviews until I update again but I will update again just in a little bit of time thank you for following the story more is coming soon! :) **

**~ Kelsey **


	4. IV) Fights and the chasm

**So first I just want to thank you all so much and don't worry the second stage of initiation is coming after this chapter this chapter is going to be the fights so I hope you enjoy also I'm so sorry for the updates not being consistent I go to my mom's every other week and school has just been piling on the tests that I get the wonderful opportunity to study for them so that means not much time to write. Well that's it for my authors note right now I plan on updating at least once every other week around Wednesday or Thursday so enjoy :) also I don't own the wonderful creations by the amazing Veronica Roth.**

I wake up the same way I have been since I got to dauntless, with Six banging on the metal. I can't help but blush when I look up at him and he is looking straight back at me. I get up and quickly get into new clothing but when I look back Six is still staring at me and I realize I just got dressed in front of him. Like always I feel the blood rushing up my face and settling in my cheeks." Up you get initiates its fights today!" Six tells us. This is something I am not excited for; I will either cower away or beat the living shit out of them

We head to the training room am Six is there waiting for us with who we're fighting written on the board.

_**Edward/Al **_

_**Christina/Molly**_

_**Will/Drew **_

_**Peter/ Unnamed **_

_**Myra/ **_

Myra's not fighting today so that means she will face someone like peter tomorrow. Honestly I feel bad for the girl she probably only transferred for Edward. She most likely got amity for her test results.

"Edward and Al" Eric calls "to the mats!"

They step up and four calls for them to start. Al steps forward and Edward looks as if he is looking for Al's weaknesses. I notice a few even though I'm not fighting him; Al steps before he swings **(an: I know peter does this also but in this story they both do)** also the fact that he doesn't protect himself, so Edward has a chance to take him out. He takes this and he wins. Six circles Edwards name and calls out for the next pair Christina and Will both end up winning and before I know it it's me and Peter facing each other **(an again: sorry about the author notes but this part is taking after the actually story and there is only going to be one fight because I really don't feel like writing all of the fights)**

"Hey Stiff you okay there? You look as if your about to cry. Maybe one tear and I'll go easy on you" peter calls. It's really hard for me not to grin because while he was teasing me I was forming a plan of attack. When he steps to hit, just like Al, I stoop low and take him out using my feet. Then I straddle him while punching his face. I hear my friends cheering me on so I keep punching. Soon, he is knocked out and I have won. Eric drags Peter to the infirmary. Six circles my name, or my 'Unnamed' name.

"Rankings are after dinner!" he announces "also Unnamed please stay behind" Chris, Will and Al all look at me with pity though I know it's not bad because I haven't done anything so I just smile at them lightly and watch them walk to dinner.

After dinner we head back to the training room since that's where Six and Eric are. They flip it so we are able to see it. "you will only be ranked with the dauntless born at the end of stage three." Eric announces and I finally get a good look at the board.

**Unnamed **

**Edward**

**Peter**

**Christina **

**Will**

**Molly**

**Drew**

**Al**

**Myra **

"Myra you are out by tomorrow you need to have left the compound." Six says. This was expected because she lost every single fight she was in. I still feel bad for her though. She was definitely made for Amity, not Dauntless. Edward and Myra run off together; most likely to enjoy their last few hours together because Myra won't let him go with her, because believe me, he really tried to. I myself go to the secret spot in the chasm that I found when I was exploring the faction of Dauntless. Despite being underground, it's really big and open here. There are hundreds of winding hallways and cracks and crevices to hide in. I've been sitting in the chasms underground path for about half an hour when I hear the pitter patter of footsteps coming near me. I look up in shock, not knowing anyone knew about this, to see Six, with an equal amount of shock present on his face also.

"Oh... Hi...Uh...I was just leaving-" I start

"NO! I mean uh no it's fine" six interrupts me and he lightly smiles as I sit back

"Sorry I didn't realize anyone else knew about down here" I say sheepishly

"No one does, well, until now I guess." He says

"So Six… stage three tomorrow" I say trying to make light talk.

**Tobias pov (Oh Meh Gawd I Know Right?)**

"So Six… stage three tomorrow" she says. I cringe not liking the fact that she called me Six. For some reason I want her to call me Tobias, not Six.

"Six?" Unnamed says

"Don't call me that" I say, colder than I meant to, and I realize also that she flinched when I said that.

"Then what should I call you?" she asks, cautiously

"Tobias" I say meekly

"Well hello Tobias I'm Unnamed, or Stiff"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I ask slightly hurt. She must see the hurt plain on me face because she is quick to say "no no its not that I don't trust you, I do, it's that you will find out soon enough and I don't like what memories it brings back." She says sadly

"Oh, well okay then I can't wait to find out and who knows, maybe ill help you with those memories" I say smiling at her.

We end up talking for a few hours just asking random questions even though there is one in the back of my brain and we both know it _why don't you like your name and what memories does it bring?_ I just know one thing that I have realized while talking to Unnamed. _I want to help in anyway possibly. _I just hope one day I can and she will let everyone in like she has started to do for me. But that's only a dream right?

When we finally stop talking and I walk her back to the dormitories I instantly hear her being pummeled with questions from the girl, Christina. I chuckle lightly and start to head back to my apartment with a smile on my face. When I get in I look at the time and it's already 11 o'clock. The rest is history but I do know that the smile never left my face, even as I slept.

**So... Tobias' view happened and I'm so sorry for not updating during thanksgiving break but I was visiting family and it was really crazy. But as I said and the beginning of the chapter I'm thinking of every other week around Wednesday or Thursday so let me know what you think of that and the chapter!**

** ~Kelsey **


	5. V) Fears and kisses?

**I am so sorry. I got super stressed and I had to just get away from it all so I went to go visit my aunt in Florida for a month and I'm back! By the way I deleted last chapter so I'm starting from there.**

Tris pov

After last night I can't help but wake up happy. That is until I remember the tests today. Stage two starts and I'm afraid I'm going to show my divergence. Christina and I walk into the room with the rest of the initiates and Six comes out of the back room.

"Okay," he says, "we will be going in reverse order so Al is first and Unnamed will be last. The other tests go by quickly, almost too quickly. Everyone comes back out with Six saying how many fears each has. So far the lowest is Will with 11 fears. Soon enough I'm the only one left and Six calls my name. I walk behind him with my hands shaking.

"Sit" He says. He takes a syringe and starts to walk towards me.

"What's that?" I ask

"It's a simulation serum; it goes into your bloodstream and put you in a simulation of your worst fears."

"Are you going to be able to see my fears?"

"No, only how long you're in the simulation for and how many fears you have."

Being satisfied with the information I let him inject me.

"Be brave." Is all I hear before the simulation takes over.

_in the simulation _

_I open my eyes and I realize I'm above the Chicago skyscrapers on a long narrow bridge. My fear of heights. I'm tempted to just jump but I realize only a divergent would jump I have to get to the building on the other side of the bridge. Slowly but surely I inch my way over and I safely land on the building._

_Once I'm in the building I'm being slammed into a shrinking box and I can't think. I know the fear is confinement but I don't know how to get out of it. Then I see it; the way out. There's two nails that I can jam into the wall to make it stop shrinking. I manage to get it to stop and I move on._

_I'm standing in front of a desk with a gun on it .I instantly Know what fear this is, it's my fear of killing innocent people. I pick up the gun slowly and carefully and I hear a voice._

"_Shoot her" it says._

_I know I can't argue with it so I look away and pull the trigger._

_I see the familiar grey walls and I know I'm in abnegation. I walk toward the old dining area and I see Marcus walking down the stairs._

"_Beatrice" he says. it keeps echoing until he is right in front of me and he says the six words that haunt me.__ This is for your own good. __I see the belt and I can't think I can't move or breath I think that I should just take it until I pass out but I know he has cause to much havoc in my life. I manage to grab the belt from him and I turn it on him until it's over._

I wake with a start in the fear landscape room with Tobias staring at me like I'm an alien. I may as well be sometimes.

"hi." I say awkwardly

"So, four fears huh?" he doesn't sound disappointed he actually sounds proud of me

"Yea sorry I beat your record" I say laughing quietly.

"No problem at all, Four" he says

"What?"

"Well you can't go as unnamed forever can you?"

"No I guess not but I like it" his words make me smile even though I feel like I failed terribly. Apparently he can tell because the next I know he's asking me why

"I don't know," I say, "I probably am ranking last for taking such a long time.

"How long do you think you were in there?"

"Two hours maybe"

"Thirty minutes," he says "two times faster than the others. I'll be surprised if you're not first honestly."I look at him, shocked I did that well. But after the talk I just want to go lay down. We exit the fear landscape room and everyone is staring

"Well how many fears stiff?" Peter asks, almost threateningly.

"Four" Tobias says "I'd like everyone to meet four, she can't go as Unnamed forever right?" unfortunately nobody answers as they're still in shock of me having so little fears. Chris and will, however, get over it and start clapping. Soon enough everyone but Peter and his lackeys are clapping and cheering.

That night we head to the cafeteria and when I walk in everyone starts cheering for me and some are just blatantly staring at me. I blush and quickly sit down. Without noticing I sat with Tobias and the others follow me. Tobias looks at me but not in a perverted way but in a non-calculating way. I smile at him and I eat quietly.

After dinner I decide to take a walk and I pass the fear landscape room where Tobias is.

"Since your here you may as well go with me." Is all he says and I'm speechless. I mean I've known this guy for what, two weeks and he's inviting me into his head? But never the less I quietly follow him and he hooks us up into his head.

**I've decided not to write this part since its just Tris' fears but now Tobias' and he's not afraid of intimacy like she was.**

We come out of the simulation and he just hugs me while I hold him too. We stay like that, in a comfortable silence before I break it.

"Can we go into my landscape?" I ask. He looks at me and silently asks me if I really want to so I just shake my head yes and he hooks us up. It all goes smoothly until the fourth fear.

"_This is where you figure out my name." I say as he stares at the grey walls. We walk into the dining area again and there Marcus is; waiting for me._

"_Marcus had a daughter, what was her name?" he asks himself. Right as he says that my name starts to echo and Marcus starts towards us. All I hear is my name and the belt starts to come down it never hits my back and I look up to see It wrapped around Tobias' wrist. I don't see anything but red after that as I just kick and punch and slap Marcus until we're out of the simulation._

Later that night I'm sitting in a tunnel I found that leads to the chasms when I hear footsteps that stop right beside me. It's Tobias. He sits next to me and we start to talk. About everything, about my life, his, dauntless, throughout this all he continues to call me four and I don't like it coming from him.

"Tris" is all I say and he looks at me, confused."Tris, I want you to call me Tris when we're alone."

"Alright, Tris," he says slowly as if he's testing it out." I was wondering what your tattoo was"

"Are you asking me to undress, Tobias?" I say teasingly and I chuckle when he blushes deeply.

"Only partially" this makes me laugh but I turn around and I take off my shirt his had traces down my back and I only blush when his hand stops slightly at my bra strap between the Abnegation and candor symbols.

"Why do you have all of them?"

"I don't want to be just one thing," I say "I want to be brave, and selfless, and honest, and smart and kind" I turn around. "I'm still working on the kind though." This gets a laugh out of him before we look into each other's eyes. I feel his lips slightly brush mine before they disappear. I frown, wondering what I did wrong before I feel them again but they're firmer this time. He has a lot more confidence this time around and I really like it. We kiss until we are desperate for are and even after that we still stay close, my shirt long forgotten, that is until a cold breeze comes up from the water and I shiver. He chuckles and helps me put my shirt back on before walking me back to the dorms. After he checks to make sure there's nobody around, he gives me a quick hug and a long kiss goodnight. I can't stop smiling, even when Christina asks me question after question that I continue to dodge. After a while she gives up and I feel triumphant. That is until she smiles mischievously and walks away, going to bed. Only then do I get scared but the smile is back instantly and I go to sleep smiling for once in my life. Tonight is also the first night without nightmares. I dream about Tobias and our future and honestly I can't wait.

**There we go! I'm sorry this took so long but I'll try to update soon! As always review, bye lovelies!**

**~Kelsey **


End file.
